dcfanpagefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Justice League International 001
Justice League International #1 - "The Signal Masters Part 1" thumb Autor: Dan Jurgens Zeichner: Aaron Lopresti Inker: Matt Ryan Farben: HI-FI Editor: Rex Ogle Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 07.09.2011 Was bisher geschah: Seit fünf Jahren ist die Justice League bereits aktiv. Die größten Helden der Erde. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Traditionell ist die Justice League International so etwas wie die B-Mannschaft. Zweit- bis drittklassige Helden, bei denen der Fokus nicht auf atemberaubenden Abenteuern steht, sondern auf dem zwischensupermenschlichen Humor. Der Inhalt: Andre Briggs ist der Chef des Geheimdienstes der U.N., und er hat große Pläne. Er will eine zweite Justice League etablieren. Eine internationale Justice League. Eine, die der U.N. unterstellt ist. Zuvor braucht er allerdings die Genehmigung der (in der echten Welt nicht existierenden) U.N. Global Security Group. Diese besteht aus einer Chinesin, einer Engländerin und einem Russen. Trotz anfänglicher Skepsis stimmen alle drei zu, und zu viert einigt man sich auf Team-Mitglieder. Auf einer riesigen Leinwand erscheinen Bilder von Captain Atom, Green Arrow, Plastic Man, Congo Bill, Frankenstein, Booster Gold, Guy Gardner, Hawk, Dove, Vixen, Godiva, Hawkman, Ice, Blue Beetle, Batman, Fire, B'Wana Beast, Creeper, Rocket Red, Metamorpho und August General In Iron. Tatsächlich vorgeschlagen und abgelehnt werden Plastic Man, Green Arrow, Blue Beetle und Batman. Vorgeschlagen und genehmigt werden hingegen Booster Gold, Ice, Vixen, Fire, Rocket Red, August General In Iron, Guy Gardner und Godiva. Die anderen Helden (Hawk, Dove, Creeper und so weiter) werden nie wieder erwähnt. Briggs ist von dem Ausgang der Gespräche wenig überrascht. So wenig überrascht, dass er bereits alle abgesegneten Team-Mitglieder in die Hall of Justice eingeladen hat, das ehemalige Hauptquartier der "echten" Justice League, das er bereits gekauft hat. Dass es sich um ein zweites Justice League Team handelt, hat er ihnen allerdings nicht gesagt. Übrigens interessant, dass Plastic Man oder Blue Beetle gar nicht erst eingeladen wurden. Wer von einem der Global Security Group Mitglieder ein Veto bekam oder über wen gar nicht erst verhandelt wurde, sitzt nicht am Tisch. Vor der Hall of Justice protestiert übrigens eine Menschenmenge dagegen, dass die U.N. ein öffentliches Gebäude kauft und nutzt. Einer der Protestieren spricht mit seinem Nachbarn und sagt, dass es an der Zeit ist, ein Zeichen zu setzen. Wenn die Öffentlichkeit die Hall of Justice nicht haben kann, soll sie niemand haben. Im Dschungel von Peru untersucht ein Forschungsteam der U.N. eine von vier Stellen weltweit, an der es kurz zuvor seismische Aktivität gab. Plötzlich kommt es erneut zu einem Beben, und just als einer der Forscher einen Notruf an die U.N. absetzt, werden alle von einem verdächtig kreisrunden Loch im Boden verschluckt. Bloß das Satellitentelefon bleibt an der Oberfläche. Im Inneren der Hall of Justice bestimmt Briggs inzwischen Booster Gold als Anführer. Guy Gardner ist nicht damit einverstanden und verlässt das Team und das Gebäude. Auch Batman, der auf dem Dach auf ihn wartet, kann ihn nicht umstimmen, selbst dann nicht, als er das verschwundene Forschungsteam anspricht. Im Hangar bewundern die anderen Superhelden jetzt ihren neuen Einsatzjet, gestiftet von Queen Industries. Dieser soll gleich eingesetzt werden, denn Booster weiß von dem Vorfall in Peru, und von drei anderen verschollenen Forschungsteams, von denen allerdings vor ihrem Verschwinden kein Notruf mehr abging. Das Flugzeug startet. An Bord stellt Booster fest, dass es von Batman gesteuert wird. Dieser enthüllt, dass die Justice League gerne eine Verbindung zwischen den Teams hätte, und dass er die JLI in Zukunft ohne das Wissen der U.N. auf ihren Missionen begleiten wird. So auch auf dieser. Schnell findet er das Satellitentelefon, aber sonst keine Spur. Nur frisch umgegrabene Erde. An der Hall of Justice ist es mittlerweile Nacht. Die beiden Verschwörer unter den Protestierenden setzen ihr Zeichen. Sie zünden eine Bombe, gebaut aus Munition, die den Blackhawks gestohlen wurde. Augenblicke später steht das gesamte Gebäude in Flammen. In Peru ist es immer noch Tag. Verblüffend, liegt es doch in derselben Zeitzone wie Washington. Aber gut. Die Teammitglieder können keine Lebenszeichen ausmachen, auch die Sensoren von Rocket Reds Rüstung finden nichts. Man fängt an, untereinander zu streiten und wild durcheinander zu reden. Urplötzlich öffnet sich die Erde, und Lavamonster kommen heraus. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Rocket Reds Rüstung nicht unterirdisch suchen konnte. Die Helden bekämpfen die Monster, doch keine Seite verzeichnet Erfolge. Dann ziehen sich die Monster zurück, die Erde rumpelt erneut, und ein riesiger Roboter kommt heraus. Fazit: In diesem Heft passiert sehr viel. Vielleicht zuviel. Wahrscheinlich kann man deswegen nicht jede Motivation und jede Handlung nachvollziehen. Aber trotzdem bleiben einige berechtigte Fragen. Es mag ja sein, dass Briggs sehr selbstsicher in die Verhandlung ging. Aber selbst wenn er wusste, wie sich die Security Group entscheiden würde, wie hat er (ohne bereits eine Genehmigung bekommen zu haben) den Kauf der Hall of Justice finanzieren können? Und warum weiß die Security Group nicht, dass er im Alleingang mit der Gründung der Justice League International angefangen hat, wenn sogar die Demonstranten vor dem Gebäude Bescheid wissen? Wie können Batman und Booster Gold so schnell von dem vermissten Forschungsteam wissen, wenn es doch erst während der Gründung der JLI verschwindet? Und wenn die Global Security Group wirklich für die U.N. spricht, warum sind dann nur drei Mitgliedsstaaten darin vertreten? Einige der Fragen würden sich nicht stellen, wenn die Seiten in einer anderen Reihenfolge wären. So wäre es kein Problem gewesen, mit dem Verschwinden des Forschungsteams zu beginnen, dann die Justice League zu gründen und hinfliegen zu lassen. Aber es gibt auch noch weitere Kritikpunkte. So ist keines der Mitglieder ein echter Sympathieträger, eine vernünftige Identifikationsfigur. Außer Batman, aber der ist kaum anwesend. Booster soll offensichtlich die Serie tragen, aber schon sein erster Auftritt zeigt ihn als Bier-Werbeträger, der Angst um sein Image hat und sich nichts von der U.N. sagen lässt. Kein Wunder, dass Guy Gardner sofort das Weite sucht. Zumindest vorübergehend, denn das Cover impliziert schon sehr stark, dass er im Verlauf der Geschichte noch einmal seine Meinung ändert. Aber ansonsten? Vixen, Fire und Ice haben jeweils nur zwei Zeilen, Rocket Red ist ein laufendes Russenklischee aus Zeit des kalten Krieges, Godiva legt sich unprovoziert mit jedem an und August General in Iron nimmt noch nicht einmal seinen Helm ab. Und der arrogante Briggs stirbt hoffentlich sehr bald sehr schmerzhaft. Das kann Dan Jurgens besser. Über Lopresti kann man nicht viel sagen, er macht seine Sache gut, wenn auch unspektakulär. Lediglich Boosters neues Kostüm ist wirklich hässlich. Die Maske ist merkwürdig und lässt einen Teil der Stirn frei. Auf der Brust trägt er über seinem Stern den Buchstaben W, der nichts mit seinem Namen oder sonst etwas zu tun hat. Der Rest ist viel zu generisch. Aber gut, ist vielleicht auch Geschmackssache. Nicht Geschmackssache ist, dass Justice League International 1 eine unausgegorene Stilmischung ist, die es Fans der Super Friends, der Giffen/DeMatteis Justice League und ernsthaften Superheldenteams wie Stormwatch oder den Ultimates recht machen will, sich aber auf keine der drei Richtungen festlegt und somit auf allen drei Ebenen scheitert. Wertung: thumb|left|3 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Justice League International Kategorie:Dan Jurgens Kategorie:Aaron Lopresti Kategorie:Andre Briggs Kategorie:Booster Gold (Michael Carter) Kategorie:Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) Kategorie:Vixen (Mari McCabe) Kategorie:Fire (Beatriz Da Costa) Kategorie:Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) Kategorie:August General In Iron (Zhifu Fang) Kategorie:Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Kategorie:Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kategorie:Godiva (Dora Leigh)